Hard Decisions
by Roeskva
Summary: Sokar is on the way to Earth with a gigantic fleet, and the only hope lies hidden in memories from Jolinar. Gen (brief hints of Jolinar/Martouf Lantash). Written for Apocalypse Kree! on Livejournal. AU
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Hard Decisions  
CHARACTERS: SG-1, Jolinar, Martouf/Lantash, Freya/Anise  
PAIRINGS: None (I guess brief hints at Jolinar/Martouf/Lantash)  
SUMMARY: Sokar is on the way to Earth with a gigantic fleet, and the only hope lies hidden in memories from Jolinar.  
CATEGORY: AU, drama, adventure, angst  
PROMPT: 182. Jolinar, Sam, any. Problem was, the only one who had known the location was Jolinar, and Sam couldn't for the life of her (or anyone else) remember.  
NOTES: Written for apocalypse kree! 2015 on LiveJournal. * denotes host/symbiote internal communication.

* * *

"You have _got_ to remember, Carter!" O'Neill exclaimed. "We're screwed if you don't!"

"I _know_! Believe me, I do!" Sam said, desperation in her voice. "I've _tried_ , but I just don't think the memory is there!"

"That's quite possibly true," Martouf said slowly. "Jolinar did not see the place herself, but her queen-mother did. The memory would have been only in her genetic memory."

"Which I probably don't have any of," Sam concluded, a defeated look in her face.

"Damn!" O'Neill said.

"The plan was pretty far fetched in any case. I mean, _if_ I could remember where Jolinar's... _mother_ saw the Ancient weapon, and _if_ we could get it _and_ mount it on a ship, _and_ reach Earth in less than three days, _and_ actually get it to work..." Sam said.

"I _know_!" O'Neill said. "Doesn't mean it isn't the best option. The _only_ option, unfortunately. At least Jacob has managed to steal a mothership we can mount the weapon on, if only we can find it!"

"Well, there must be some other way of stopping Sokar, right?" Daniel said. "It doesn't make _sense_ this is the only one."

"He'll arrive on Earth with his fleet in three days!" O'Neill exclaimed. "A fleet that's bigger than what _all_ the other System Lords have. _Together_! How will you stop that with any other weapon than something like that Ancient cannon? _If_ it can do what you say it can."

"Yes. It is likely Sokar will soon be the new Supreme System Lord as well," Teal'c said.

"It was most unfortunate the Tok'ra were prevented from launching a bomb at Netu, when the opportunity to kill Sokar presented itself," Martouf pointed out.

"Is that a 'we told you so'? May I remind you we'd _all_ have been killed if that thing had gone off!" O'Neill said.

"As pleasing as living is to us, it may turn out to be the doom of your people - and possibly many others to follow," Martouf said. He dipped his head.

"There may be a way to access the memory..." Lantash hesitated.

"Yes? Let's hear it, man!" O'Neill demanded.

Lantash got a miffed expression at his tone, but answered, "It is possible that Jolinar's body can be... _recreated_."

" _Recreated_!?" O'Neill stared at him.

"I'm sorry... wasn't her body absorbed?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, but not the tendrils she sent into Samantha's brain. Those would remain indefinitely."

"Why didn't you say so _before_?" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Because it wouldn't be _her_." Sam looked at Lantash, understanding.

"Samantha is correct." He got a pained expression. "If she was recreated from the tendrils, she would be as she was when she was born. A Goa'uld."

" _What_!?" O'Neill looked at him with disbelief. "Doesn't that genetic memory of yours get, uh, _updated_?"

Lantash nodded. "It does. _Except_ for in the tendrils."

"But this memory, she would still have it, wouldn't she? I mean, you said it was from her, ah, queen-mother," Daniel said.

"Yes. She would."

"So what's the problem?" O'Neill asked. "If you think it can be done in time, that is."

"I believe it can, with the assistance of a Furling device Anise found a few months ago. However..." He looked at Sam, his expression guarded.

"However, it would have to happen inside me, isn't that correct?" Sam asked.

"It is."

"Which means Major Carter would become host to a Goa'uld," Teal'c concluded.

"Ah." O'Neill looked repulsed.

"Well, she would have the knowledge, and if all goes well, the Tok'ra can remove her afterwards," Sam said sternly. "I am willing to do it."

"Uh, how can we be sure she'll even tell us? If she's a Goa'uld, I mean," Daniel asked.

"We cannot. However, we may be able to convince her it is to her advantage. It is a powerful weapon, and any Goa'uld would probably want it," Lantash said, his expression haunted.

"In addition, we could promise her she'll be allowed to live if she helps us save Earth," Daniel suggested. "Not in _Sam,_ I mean, but..."

"I know what you mean, and it may work - _if_ she believes you." Sam shook her head. "Never mind. It's our best bet."

"It is. Lantash - take us to that damn Goa'uld-creating device," O'Neill ordered.

* * *

"You're sure this will work as it should?" Sam asked.

"Yes. While I have not actually tested it, I have studied it extensively, and I am certain I can program it with proficiency," Anise said.

"Why would the Furling create a snake-resurrection thingie?" O'Neill asked.

"The device is not meant specifically for recreating symbiotes, but for any lifeform," Anise said. "Are you prepared, Major Carter?"

"Ah, yes. Well, as much as I'll ever be, I guess." She looked at Martouf, who looked pained. "I'm sorry. I know this must be hard for you. To have Jolinar back, in a way - but without her memories. And with a mostly different personality, I guess."

"She will not be _my_ Jolinar. My Jolinar was not a Goa'uld. That was... in another life," Martouf said. "This symbiote would just be like any... _Goa'uld_." He looked down.

Sam nodded. "I understand."

"Samantha, I promise you that we will remove... the _symbiote_ from you as soon as we have the information we need," Martouf told her, steeling himself.

"I know," Sam said. She sighed. "Let's get this over with."


	2. Chapter 2

"I am Jolinar of Malkshur. Kneel before your god!" Jolinar insisted.

"Right! Like _that_ is going to happen!" O'Neill snorted.

"Human _slave_! You _will_ obey me!" Jolinar demanded.

"Do you even know where you are?" Daniel asked.

"It is of no consequence!"

"You are a prisoner of the Tok'ra. You would be wise not to anger them," Teal'c said.

"Teal'c!" Jolinar said. "Traitor to your god, Apophis!" She scoffed. "Fool as he is!"

"Do you remember who we are?" Daniel asked, curiously.

Jolinar scoffed. "Why would I care? If I need any information, I can take it from my host's mind. It would seem she knew you."

"She _knows_ us!" O'Neill pointed out. "Present time! She's still _there_."

"Nothing of the host remains," Jolinar said disdainfully. She turned as Anise entered. "Pathetic excuse for a Goa'uld! Release me immediately!"

Anise raised an eyebrow. "That attitude will not help you."

"How _dare_ you!" Jolinar exclaimed. "You should be happy if I made you my underling!"

"Silence, Goa'uld!" Lantash ordered, as he came into the room. "You will give us the information about the Ancient weapon, or we will have you extracted and executed immediately!"

Jolinar raised an eyebrow. "Lantash." She sneered. "It would seem my host had feelings for you. More interestingly, _you_ would seem to hold an interest in _her_. A mere _human_! There is no accounting for taste, I suppose."

"Can you make her talk?" Lantash asked Anise, ignoring Jolinar's attempt at baiting him.

"Right now we'd be happy if you could make her shut up!" O'Neill said, throwing her an unhappy look.

"I think it would be best if I am the one to interrogate her," Anise said. "Given the relationship the rest of you have with Major Carter, I mean."

* * *

"Martouf?" Daniel looked at the other man, who had a completely blank expression.

"I am Lantash."

"Lantash," Daniel corrected. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "It has got to be hard to see your girlfriend like that - even if you say she's not really her."

Lantash sighed. "It is... _uncomfortable_ , yes. Martouf and I ask ourselves if she will turn Tok'ra again, if given the chance. Of course, our main concern is Samantha, who is currently suffering as host to a Goa'uld."

Daniel nodded. "I'm worried about her too."

They looked up as Anise entered, followed by Teal'c and a grim looking O'Neill.

"Did she say anything?" Lantash wondered.

"Not very much," O'Neill said.

"She did, however, give us the name of the planet where the weapon is located," Anise added. "She will not tell us further, unless we take her there."

"Smart. She knows we'll just have her extracted immediately if she tells us everything now," Daniel said,

"We are leaving immediately, I presume?" Lantash asked.

O'Neill nodded. "We are. A whole day has passed already, leaving us with only two before Sokar's fleet reaches Earth."

"Fortunately, the world we are going to is not too far out of the way for the ha'tak travelling to Earth. If Jolinar is to be believed, the weapon is considerably larger than we thought, and cannot be transported through the chaapa'ai," Anise said.

"Has anyone told Jacob that he's going there?" O'Neill asked.

"Not yet. I will ask to have the information brought to him together with the team that leaves to meet him on the planet Severinnus," Anise said.

"Why are they going to meet him instead of just sending the information by, uh, radio, or whatever?"

"Radio would not reach them in time." Anise gave him an amused look. "However, we have long range communication devices which can do so - and which are reasonably secure. Still, in a situation such as this, it is safer to meet in person. In any case, that is not the only reason. We are sending a team of scientists to attempt to increase the speed of the ha'tak, hopefully rising the likelihood of arriving in time to defeat Sokar, even if loading and installing the weapon should take longer than we hope."

O'Neill nodded. "Okay, that makes sense, I guess. Let's hope they succeed."

"Um, has anyone told Jacob that Sam's a host?" Daniel wondered.

"No, not yet - and I do not believe anyone look forward to doing so," Anise said, getting a hesitant look.

* * *

"All right. We're here. Where's the damn weapon?" O'Neill asked.

"In here," Jolinar said, walking over to what looked like a completely normal mountainside.

She studied the rock face for a few moments, then touched a tiny outcropping. A rumbling was heard, and moments later a large opening appeared.

" _Nice_!" O'Neill said. "Come on, guys."

"Not so fast!" Jolinar said, quickly stepping inside and hitting something on the wall beside the doorway. The opening immediately disappeared.

" _Damn_ it! Get that thing open again, _now_!" O'Neill ordered.

"I'm not sure where..." Daniel began, studying the rock face which again seemed completely like a normal rock, with no openings.

"I believe she touched it _here_ ," Martouf said, placing his hand on the same outcropping Jolinar had. The opening again appeared.

"Okay, let's find her and the damn weapon!" O'Neill ordered, stepping into the darkness.

"Wait. I will go first," Teal'c insisted.

The others followed. When they had taken a few steps inside, light came on. As they hurried through underground corridors, light came on and went out again as they left each segment of the tunnel.

"I had not expected such a large underground complex," Anise said, when they again stood at an intersection.

"What way?" O'Neill asked.

They heard a cry and a thump from somewhere ahead, making the decision for them. They all hurried on.

* * *

" _Samantha_!" Martouf exclaimed, seeing Sam lying on the floor, unconscious. He ran to her and kneeled down beside her.

"Is she alive?" O'Neill asked, immediately.

"Yes." Martouf nodded. "She appears unharmed and is merely unconscious."

"What about the snake?" O'Neill asked.

He held his hand over her forehead, judging the energy signature. "The _symbiote_ is unconscious as well, I believe." He rose, giving Sam another concerned look.

"What _happened_?" Daniel wondered.

"There does not seem to have been an explosion. Maybe she activated some protective device?" Martouf suggested.

"Teal'c - keep an eye on Carter. Or rather, on the _snake_ , if she should wake up," O'Neill ordered.

"Certainly, O'Neill."

"Perhaps she touched something that was protected by a forceshield," Anise said, walking over to a huge, strange-looking oblong device. In each end of it were a kind of seat, with pads on each side that seemed to be for placing your hands. On the device, in front of each seat, was a low, circular hole with what looked like gel-filled sacks on each side.

" _Careful_!" O'Neill exclaimed. "That thing looks really weird - we don't want any more accidents!"

Anise carefully approached, and then touched the large apparatus. Nothing happened. Then she touched one of the seats, and one of the hand-rests. Still nothing happened. "I think the device itself is harmless. There may have been some sort of residual energy running through it, which affected Major Carter and Jolinar."

Daniel touched the seat. "Maybe. It seems inert now. Nothing happens." He sat down and put his hand on the pads on the sides. He then looked at the low, circular hole right before him. "It looks like you can rest your head in that indentation."

"Wait, Daniel... I've got a bad feeling about this!" O'Neill said, alarmed.

"It's all right, Jack. I'm pretty sure it's safe." Daniel touched the gel-filled sacks. When nothing happened, he leaned his head against them and put his hands on the pads. "It's pretty comfortable, actually, but it doesn't seem to do anything."

"Good, then get up and away from that thing!" O'Neill told him.

Martouf curiously slipped into the seat at the other end of the device, and placed his head and hands like Daniel had. The area above his head immediately lighted up, and the device itself started humming. Then blue light started spreading across the whole apparatus.

" _Whoa_!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Maybe it has some sort of anti-symbiote property," Daniel suggested. "Like Thor's hammer."

Martouf let go of the pads and stood up. "I do not believe so. The device is Ancient, not Asgard, and even if it _did_ have something like that, then the behaviour was different. It seemed to... _activate_ , when I touched it."

The device powered down.

"I agree. The whole thing lighted up like a Christmas tree," O'Neill said. "Well, _half_ of it did."

"We have encountered some things made by the Ancients which will only activate or function when certain people touch them," Anise said. "After studying the code of life of these people we have found that there is a certain - I believe your people call it 'gene' - that these people all have."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain what happened to Carter," O'Neill said. "Does it?"

"Probably not. It didn't do anything to me," Daniel said. "Granted, I touched the _other_ pad, but..." He shrugged.

Anise studied the device closely. "It does not truly look like an Ancient construction. There are some elements which appear Furling."

"Furling?" Daniel wondered, frowning. He approached the device again, looking closer.

"Yes, they were an advanced civilization, allied with the Ancients," Anise explained.

"We know about the Furling. So that thing is Furling, you say?" O'Neill asked.

Anise slowly shook her head. "No, I believe it has aspects of both cultures. It may have been produced jointly."

"I agree," Daniel said. "I don't know a lot about the Furling, but look at these engravings. I think they're inspired by the Furling writing we found on Ernest's planet."

O'Neill sent him a warning look, not wanting a lecture. "Okay, then. So you think that thingie is the big honkin' weapon we've been promised?"

Anise nodded. "Yes. I am confident that is so."

"Great." O'Neill smiled with relief.

"I cannot say how it works, though. I need to study it further," Anise added.

"Wait! Check out the entire room first. No one else is to touch the big thingie in the middle until we're a bit more sure how it works," O'Neill ordered.

* * *

Sam woke up, feeling slightly groggy. She immediately found that she could not move, not even open her eyes. *Jolinar!* she called out to her symbiote.

She got no response, and 'poked' at her. There was still no response, and Sam realized that Jolinar was probably still unconscious. Having been the one in control, Jolinar had been more strongly affected by the shock from the device than Sam.

She sighed inaudibly, and decided to spend the time trying to think of a way to get Jolinar to talk to her. Perhaps the symbiote could be made to turn Tok'ra - it had happened once, why not again? While this Goa'uld-Jolinar had ignored Sam, and sometimes suppressed her, she had not punished her. Sam took that as a good sign that the symbiote could more easily be turned than the average Goa'uld.


	3. Chapter 3

"We have studied everything. There are no indications as to _how_ the weapon functions. I am convinced we need to interface with it in order to learn of its function," Anise said.

"Interface with it?" O'Neill asked. "You mean like when Marty got it to light up?" Reacting to a spur of the moment, he sat down in one of the two seats, located at either end of the weapon. The device immediately lighted up again, like it had when Martouf touched it - just the other half of it this time. "Whoa - seems I got the gene too." He grinned. "So - this really _is_ the weapon. I wonder what it does? Carter only said something vague about bolts of lightning that could take down ships, or something such."

"There are stories about weapons made by the Ancients, which fired swarms of a kind of energy bolts, which could somehow be controlled, and which could take down entire fleets," Anise explained.

O'Neill nodded. "That sounds awesome. Let's hope this one does the same - and that we can get it to work."

"I believe this may be a variation of that, and that it is perhaps controlled from the two seats," Anise said. "Supposedly, the other Ancient weapons are controlled from a single chair."

"Then let's see if we can figure out how to use it. Marty - why don't you sit down in the other seat, then I stay in this one," O'Neill said.

Martouf nodded. "Certainly."

They both took their places and now the entire device became active.

"I believe we are indeed connected through a neural interface," Martouf said. "When I concentrate, I can see the surface of the planet, the building, or mountain that we are inside, and the area around it."

"Yes, I see it too!" O'Neill exclaimed. "I wonder what happens if... _whoa_!"

Suddenly a glowing missile sprang from the middle of the device, and flew around the room in a circle.

" _Jack_!" Daniel cried, and threw himself to the ground.

Anise and Teal'c let themselves fall flat as well, looking worriedly at the danger.

After the missile had circled the room once more, it went straight for the corridor they had entered the room through, and disappeared. A few moments later they heard an explosion, and the ground shook.

O'Neill and Martouf/Lantash both let go of the pads with their hands, and sat up straight, looking somewhat shaky. When they rose, the weapon powered down.

"It would seem you found out how to make it work," Anise observed drily, as she picked herself up from the floor.

"Yes. I apologize for the small... mishap," Lantash said.

"Everyone okay?" O'Neill asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Daniel took a deep breath as he, too, rose.

"I am well," Teal'c said. "Major Carter is still unconscious, but is otherwise unharmed."

* * *

If Sam had been in control, she would have jumped when the missile flew above her with a whooshing sound.

As it was, she could do nothing, not even open her eyes and see what was going on. She could listen to their discussions, though.

Moments later, she sensed Jolinar waking up. She did not know whether the symbiote had been awakened by the sound, her host's shock, or if she would have awakened by then in any case.

Jolinar lay completely still, listening, trying to figure out what was going on.

*You could always ask _me_ ,* Sam suggested,

*You! _You_ do not exist! If I want something from you, I will just take it!*

Sam 'rolled' her eyes. *If I don't exist, how come I've been awake, listening to what's been going on, while you've just been sleeping away?*

Jolinar was silent for a moment. *In that case I shall take the information you so kindly has gathered for me and use it against your friends!*

*No need to _take_ it - I _give_ it to you. Freely. Because it'll make it quite clear to you that there's no way _you_ can use the weapon!*

Jolinar surged through Sam's memories of the events. *So I need a special.. _gene_ as you call it,* she finally concluded. *Well, since two of your friends have it, that should not be a problem. I just need to convince them I am _you_. Since they also seem to hold _affection_ for you, it should not be hard.*

Sam mentally 'snorted'. *Right. You can't even convince them you're _you_.*

*What kind of ridiculous statement is that!* Jolinar 'scoffed'. *A clear sign of why humans are inferior!*

*You're talking to me, aren't you?* Sam observed. *Anyway, I guess I wasn't clear - I meant you can't convince them you're the _real_ you.*

*You mean the _Tok'ra_ who owned your body previously. Yes, do not be so surprised. I _do_ know you were a host to some creature _calling_ herself Jolinar. I have also learned who the Tok'ra are, from _you_. It will be their undoing! Weak heretics!*

*There is nothing weak about the Tok'ra, but never mind that. They would listen to _her_ , but not to you. Oh,well, it is good you are too much of a fool to see that,* Sam told her, hoping it would lure Jolinar to her plan.

Sam knew from a scan Anise had made some time ago, that she carried _all_ of Jolinar's memories, even if she could not access them. If she could make Jolinar absorb them, she hoped it would mean she became the _same_ Jolinar again.

Of course, she could not say that - it would probably assure that Jolinar did _not_ absorb the memories.

*You have her memories! If I took those, I would easily be able to fool your stupid friends!* Her satisfaction and overconfidence overflowed the connection between them. *Did you think I would not realize this?* She 'laughed'. *I will _take_ her memories. All of them! And then I will use them to fool your gullible friends! They will help _me_ conquer your world - after I have taken control of Sokar's army! I will be the most powerful system lord in the Galaxy!*


	4. Chapter 4

Anise looked at the device. "Since we now know how to activate the weapon, we should prepare it to be moved outside. Jacob will soon arrive with the ha'tak."

"Agreed." O'Neill looked thoughtfully at the large device. "Not sure how we're going to do that without taking it apart, and we can't do that quickly."

"You can't, uh, transport it aboard? I mean, using transportation rings?" Daniel suggested.

"They are not large enough for something like this," Teal'c said, from where he was keeping guard of Jolinar.

"Teal'c is correct. However, the Tok'ra have equipment to move large and heavy objects, using anti-gravity. I expect it will work in this instance," Anise said.

"Okay, neat. What do we need to do to prepare it?" O'Neill asked.

"It is connected to some of the machinery along the walls. We must determine which are needed, and pack up those too, then disconnect unneeded devices. The missiles must have come from somewhere, and we need to find out where, so we can bring them as well," Anise said.

"O'Neill - we could see this building from the outside, the area around it, and indeed the entire planet, when we were connected. I sensed your presence there as well, so I assume you saw it too?" Lantash said.

"Yeah. I did."

"It must clearly mean the weapon is connected to some sort of detection system, which we must either bring with us or disconnect and replace with what we have on the ha'tak. I suspect it would be beneficial to our success to bring it along."

O'Neill sighed. "Unfortunately, I agree. We'll bring it."

"While we were connected to the device, I noticed something just before the missile launch, something that I have been pondering. I believe it was the room where the missiles are stored."

"Right." O'Neill nodded slowly. "I think I saw that too. Lots and lots of those missile-thingies stored on racks. There's an opening under the weapon itself, and some sort of loading mechanism."

"Yes - and there is also some stairs down to the room, through that door over there," Lantash pointed.

"Go check it out - but be careful," O'Neill ordered.

Lantash nodded. "I will."

He had just left the room when a communicator made a sound, and Anise produced one from a small bag. "This is Anise."

" _This is Jacob. We're approaching the planet now. We'll be there in fifteen minutes. Have you found the weapon?_ "

"We have, but it is not yet ready to be moved," Anise answered.

" _Get it ready quick, then._ "

"We will," Anise assured him.

" _What about Sam?_ " Jacob asked, his voice tense.

"She is here with us," Anise hesitated, "she is still host to the Goa'uld."

" _I see,_ " Jacob sounded frosty. " _I will be there soon. Jacob out._ "

Anise turned off the communicator. "We need to make haste."

"Teal'c? Has Major Carter - or the snake - shown any signs of waking up?" O'Neill asked.

"They have not."

"All right, then we'll risk it and assume they won't for the next fifteen minutes. Help us with the weapon, Teal'c."

"These connections can be disconnected at no risk. They are unneeded," Anise said, indicating a large number of wires and cables. She went to the end of the weapon and began studying the connections there.

O'Neill, Daniel, and Teal'c approached the device, but Teal'c only got as far as a few feet from it before a forceshield flickered into view. A brilliant flash was seen, and Teal'c cried out as he was thrown back through the air.

"What the..." O'Neill began. " _Teal'c_!"

Teal'c landed with a hard bump on the floor, and his friends ran to check on him.

"Is he all right?" Daniel asked, worriedly, looking at O'Neill as he checked on their friend.

O'Neill nodded, relieved. "I think so. He's alive, at any rate."

"His symbiote will heal him," Anise said. She frowned. "If there is an anti-symbiote device protecting the weapon, why did it not react to Lantash or I?"

"Maybe it's something else?" Daniel said. "We agreed that parts of the technology wasn't Ancient, but Furling. Have you ever encountered something from them which behaved like this?"

Anise nodded slowly. "Perhaps. I believe there are stories about the Furling having a way of judging the heart of a being."

"Judging the _heart_? What does that even mean?" O'Neill asked.

"You mean they had devices that could tell if someone was good or evil?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," Anise confirmed.

"That's _fascinating_! It's also not so different from what the Ancients do on Kheb. You remember, Jack? Bra'tac was told he couldn't learn from the monk there as long as he had his symbiote - because it was 'an evil he carried'," Daniel said. "Maybe this is the same."

"So it can tell if it's good or bad snakes?" O'Neill asked.

"Good or bad _people_ ," Daniel corrected, throwing a glance at Anise - and then Lantash, who had entered the room a few moments before.

"Okay, so the thingie judges _people_ and if it doesn't like them, it just shoves them aside. _Neat_!" He looked at Teal'c, and then Sam. "That's all it does, right? Gives them a push. They _will_ wake up again, right?"

Anise nodded. "I believe so. There is no reason to think this is anything but some kind of forceshield, which gives unwanted persons a jolt when they approach too closely."

"I agree," Lantash said. He looked at Sam for several moments, then took a deep breath. "I have examined the room below the weapon. It contains a great many of the missiles we saw, and I believe I have determined how the loading mechanism works, so we will be able to replicate it on the ha'tak."

"Great!" O'Neill smiled. " _Finally_ some good news!"

"Watch out! The... _Goa'uld_ is awake!" Lantash exclaimed.

They all turned to stare at Jolinar - or Sam.

"Lantash - it's _me_. Samantha Carter," Sam said.

"I... _dare_ not believe you," Lantash said, slowly.

"Neither do the rest of us," O'Neill told her. "How are you going to prove you're Carter and not Jolinar?"

"Good point, but I think I know how. You just discussed why Jolinar - and Teal'c - were given a jolt by a forceshield when they got too close to that weapon, right?"

"Yes." O'Neill said. "So?"

"You believe the device will not react to you if it's you in control, and not Jolinar?" Lantash asked, guardedly.

"No, I'm sure it will, since it reacted to Teal'c because of Junior. Or rather it _would_ , but I don't think it will now. You see, Jolinar is herself again."

" _Right_. Just like that!" O'Neill said skeptically.

"If what you say is true, then the device _should_ allow you to approach it unharmed," Lantash said, suspicion mixing with hope in his expression.

*Do you want to talk to them?* Sam asked.

Jolinar looked longingly at Lantash. *No, it would not serve any purpose other than to make them _more_ suspicious. It is better you are in control. Besides, after how I behaved, I do not deserve it.*

*I won't dispute that, but on the other hand I guess you weren't truly to blame.* Sam sighed. "Here goes..."

She walked up to the alien weapon and gingerly touched it. Nothing happened, and she let out a sigh of relief. "Looks like I was right."

"Okay, _how_?" O'Neill asked.

"I... got her to absorb her memories, and that made her become herself again," Sam explained.

"Samantha..." Lantash began, clearly moved.

"You're not going to believe her just like _that_?" O'Neill asked, disbelief in his voice.

"If what Samantha says is true - and the fact that she can approach the weapon unchallenged seems to bear that out - then..."

Any further discussion was interrupted by Anise's communication device, alerting them to an incoming message.

"Jacob has arrived with the ha'tak," Anise informed them.

"Damn! _Already_! Okay - come on guys! We can figure out whether or not Jolly is herself later. Right now we've got to hurry!" O'Neill ordered. "Lantash - keep an eye on Carter. If it _is_ her. Don't let her fool you!"

* * *

*We came out of hyperspace just now,* Jolinar observed.

*Yes, I felt it too. We must have arrived then. I wonder if Sokar is here already?" Sam wondered, very worried.

She and Jolinar were locked up in a holding cell onboard the ha'tak Jacob and a couple other Tok'ra had stolen. She knew the others had worked furiously to load, and then install, the weapon they had found, while the ha'tak had flown towards Earth at top speed.

It felt as if a shudder went through the ship. *Sokar has attacked,* Jolinar told her.

*Yes. I really hope they got that Ancient weapon installed correctly and that it works as well as you think it will.*

*I share your hope. Samantha, I really -*

*Sam.*

*Sam,* Jolinar corrected. *I want to apologize for what I did. It was -*

*You already apologized. You weren't yourself. I understand that.*

*Yes, but what I was going to say was not that. What I want to apologize for is taking you as host in the first place. Back on Nasya. What I did was wrong.*

*You was desperate to survive - and you had important information to bring back to the Tok'ra. Information that could mean life and death.*

*Cordesh. Yes, but that still does not excuse my behaviour. I broke our highest law.*

The ship shook again, as if it was hit.

*I suppose that is true, and I won't lie and say I wasn't angry at you. I was. Furious. But that was a long time ago, and you did save me. Not only that, but me having been your host meant we met the Tok'ra. I'm not angry at you any more.*

*The Tok'ra may not be so quick to forgive me.*

*Well, we can discuss your crimes later. If there _is_ a later. I suppose the fact that we're still here must mean the Ancient weapon is working.*

*Yes, I agree. I dearly hope it is as powerful as my queen-mother thought, and that Sokar's fleet will be destroyed.*

*A hope we all share,* Sam agreed, ruefully. She groaned. *It's just so frustrating! To be locked up in here, and not be able to help!*

*It is. I, too, much prefer to take action.* Jolinar 'sighed'.

With nothing else to do, they sat down to wait. Outside the battle raged - one ship against an entire fleet.

If they lost they would soon be dead and the people of Earth would be slaves of Sokar. A fate that the rest of the Galaxy might very probably share.

The weapon had _better_ be as good or better than what they hoped for!

* * *

A/N: This story is meant to be open-ended.


End file.
